Lost
by Forgotten Angels
Summary: A girl i sbetrayed by her love, arrested and teleported to another demintion


-Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross, or its characters.  
  
I was a hunter. I would rent my skills out to those with enough money. It wasn't till last year, when I was nineteen that I had formed an alliance with a band of terriost called 'The Purple Rose'. They were mostly Demi-Humans, but they were fond of me, and valued my power.  
  
It was when I went to Viper Manor I had ran into a certain difficulty...  
  
My hand slid over the large mans mouth and I grinned. He was dressed in green and red, he had a large build, compared to my thin, speedy shape. My partner, Kama, was behind us, she brought out her knife and stepped behind me.  
  
"Who are you?" The man managed to mumble through my hand.  
  
"Thats nothing of your concern.. who are you?" I asked, "You don't look like a Dragoon.."  
  
"Im Greco... I am here for a visit....." he mumbled and I nodded.  
  
"Listen Greco.. IM not gonna kill ya if you stay reeealllyy quite." I whispered when I felt a knife dig into my side. I turned to look at Kama, pulling her knife from my side and pressing a hand against the blood as it poured out.  
  
"Wha-.. what?" I gasped and Kama shook her head and looked at the floor.  
  
"They found me out... and they said I would be set free if I turned in my partner..." she said and turned away from me. This was our fifth mission together. I narrowed my eyes and felt the dagger at my own side and pulled it out, ignoring the pain in my side. I drove it into the back of Kama's neck and she fell to her knees, letting out a small skriek. I shook my head and kneeled by her. She was the only other human in the group, so I had felt close to her. Greco turned around and headed for the door. I bolted up, dragging my knife across his neck as Dragoons flooded the room.  
  
I was knocked out. I woke up, hanging upside down in a dungeon, a man with purple hair in front of me, next to a blonde boy. I tried to pull my hands out from behind my back but they were tied together.  
  
"Yer friend was our only witness..." the purple haired man said, "till you killed 'er... so we 'ave ta keep you alive, if you plan ta tell us what you were doing and who sent you."  
  
"Kama was the only coward in our group."I hissed when a woman with long purple hair came down. "Karsh.. my father needs you," she said and the purpled haired man looked up and nodded. "Okay Lady Riddle, Glenn you keep talking to her," he said and shook his head towards me, then he walked out with the woman.  
  
I was alone with the blonde youth. I studied his face, I wanted to remember what it looked like before I bite it off, he looked normal enough, then I noticed the scar.  
  
"Where did you get that scar?" I asked and his hand flew to the side of his face to touch it.  
  
"You do know that if you don't answer our questions you'll be here the rest of your life.." he said, dropping my remark.  
  
"I've hear that before, and I got out didn't I?" I said and laughed. He gave me an odd look and I grinned. "I've been captured by you dragoons before.. believe me it wasn't hard to get away."  
  
The woman with long purple hair walked down stairs again, she looked at me and to Glenn. "Glenn, its time for you to escort me to Termina to pray for my brother.." she said.  
  
"Yes Lady Riddle," he said and turned to walk out. I caught the affection in his voice and focused on the upside down vision of the girl in the door. Nothing about the girl in the doorway suggested a return of the boys feelings, I opened my mouth to talk, but all that came out was a gush of blood, as I started to spin. I am guessing I wasn't spinning, but hanging upside down was taking its toll on me.  
  
"Oh my..." the girl said and the blonde man cut me down. I felt my body hit the floor, my face resting in the puddle of blood that I had coughed up. I opened my blue eyes weakly to stare into the pool, to see Kama's reflection staring back at me. I shook my head weakly. I was not going to end up like her.. I wasn't going to be weak. I felt tears well in my eyes, she was my best friend.. and still the wound in my side ached and bled, and it seemed to be worse then the pain in my stomach, because it had come from her. I felt the strong hand wrap around my wrist and pick me up, my strength began to return to me as I found my feet and pulled away from the man. He went to grab me, I clawed his face, running forward I knocked the woman down the stairs and continued up. I ran down the halls, breaking through the door and rushing to the cliffs ... soon I was flying ... the air rushing over me, the sea ready to take me.  
  
And I was gone. The sea had swallowed me, the icy cold water freezing my heart as I floated to the bottom. If Kama had turned me in, then it was a sure thing she did not love me as I loved her. Just like that soldier in there.. why should I even bother with such things.. but it doesn't matter now.. I'll be gone.. just like Kama. 


End file.
